fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fighters of Lapis 4/వరల్డ్స్ కలయిక
THIS ARTICLE IS NOT SUITED FOR PEOPLE UNDER 13, EVEN THOUGH YOU HAVE TO BE 13 TO SIGN UP FOR WIKIA ANYWAY Fighters of Lapis 4/వరల్డ్స్ కలయిక is the fourth installment in the Fighters of Lapis series. This one will be combining elements from all of the Lapis games. Not much else is known at the moment. The roster will be starting from scratch again and there will about more or less the same amount of characters there was in Fighters of Lapis 3. Tabuu will not be the main villian, a character named the Fusionist will. Gameplay Similar to the first and second game, there are lots of things to do. There is like, seven main modes: Brawl, Reactor of Darkness, Tournament, Multi-Man Melee, Adventure, Classic, Boss Rush, L-Mode, Synthesis, King Candy's Fungeon and Gallery. In Brawl, 8 characters can be on the field at a time. However, it is highly recommended you play with just 4. Items can be turned off, but that's only if your a sissy. Each and every character has a super move which they can charge through fighting. Items can now be equipped to characters, whether it be a weapon or a healing item. Reactor of Darkness focuses on the final days of the Lapisverse. It is a little long. Tournament is just where if you have a party of people you can switch in and out. Multi-Man Melee is where you fight evil versions of characters that you've unlocked. Adventure Mode is a mode that has you pick a character to go through many different stages up against other characters, who each have random effects and dialog towards certian characters. At the end, you face off Landshark or Greg. Classic pits you off on random fighters much like Adventure, but with no minigames. You fight Master and Crazy hand at the end. Boss Rush lets you pick three characters to play as to be fight off the bosses from story mode. They are done in a random order (for the exception of ???) and is unlocked after beating story mode. City Trial is a large stage where a group of characters can free roam the said large stage and meet/unlock other characters. After a certain amount of time is spent exploring the city, 3–7 minutes depending on the options set beforehand (default is 5 minutes), a match begins, where the players can put their new characters up against the other players in one of several different challenges. Championship Cups is a collection of fighting matches against other characters and features a boss at the end. The victor gets the cup and a new character. There will probably be around 30 cups. L-Mode is a dating simulator, using models from the game. It features it's own overworld and aside from dating, has shops which you can purchase Synthesis items. Synthesis can be used to fuse items together to get better items. Ingredients can be found randomly, bought, found in a chest in "Reactor of Darkness" or obtained through doing certain things. Gallery showcases all your trophies as well as other achivements. It's also where items are stored. King Candy's Fungeon, a unlockable mode that puts you in a dungeon with several floors. Each floor has different fighters and once you K.O them, they join you. Several new characters can be unlocked as well. There is also a mode to input codes. Codes are listed in the article. Opening The theme for this game is Alex Clare - Too Close. This plays during the opening. The screen is black, gradually turning white and then focuses on Destiny Islands. Sora is relaxing on the beach when suddenly a fireball from Mario goes past him. Sora draws the keyblade, but is attacked by Mai Shiranui. Just then, Riku's Keyblade is thrown at her, knocking her down. Riku comes into view and Sora and him fight Mario and Mai back to back. Sonic whizzes in, taking the four out, but is knocked down by a green fireball by Luigi. Luigi is then lifted up by Tails who then drops him by Villager who is currently cutting down all the palm trees. A pirate ship with Risky Boots and Bonne Jenet comes by, with Shantae attacking the two. Suddenly a grappling hook hits a palm tree, and Dipper and Mabel come down and attack Villager and Luigi. Turning back onto the action of Mario and Sora fighting, Kirby suddenly sucks in Mario and copies his fire abilities. A soccer ball whizzes by Kirby, the soccer ball coming from Peach. Deadpool comes from the bottom of the screen and attacks Kirby. Peira and Sheyna are relaxing on the beach when suddenly a volleyball from Panty and Stocking hits them. Peira and Sheyna attack them in retaliation. Suddenly Zak attacks the four by spinning his strechy arms, knocking them onto opposite sides of the beach. Peira is slammed into Shantae on the boat and Panty and Stocking end up landing near Deadpool. Suddenly in the middle of the island a red hand springs out from the ground, revealing the Fusionist. Everyone attacks him, joined by the other starting characters. The intro then ends. Story Reactor of Darkness The Lapis universe has been brought back... but how? Mario and the others try to find out while dealing with a character named the Fusionist that is fusing several things together and their own dark sides. Now found here! Starting Characters There will be a total of 60. total count 59/60 Unlockable Characters 6/??? Super Moves Fatalities While fatalities orginate from Mortal Kombat, they work slightly different here. These fatalities don't have blood, and they can only be pulled when it's the end of the stock of a character and they have to have 300% or higher health. They will appear dizzy, and then the player must get near them and push the attack button. This will automatically KO them. Each character has their own fatality that can be enflicted on them, but some characters like "Villager", Toon Sub-Zero, and Toon Sonya have their very own fatalities that they can use on any character. Stages New Starting Stages New Unlockable Stages Returning from 1-3 Enemies Bosses Story Cups Championship Cups In order to fight in these cups, all the characters participating in it will have to have been unlocked before hand. Character Icons Music Music returns to the game, and more albums can be unlocked. Starting Music= *Audiomachine - Helios *Eyna - Cursum Perfectio *Daft Punk - Television Rules the Nation *Daft Punk - Robot Rock *Alan Silvestri - The Avengers Theme *The Temper Trap - Fader *Adele - Rumors *Rasmuz - Dead Pixel Song *Florence and The Machine - Cosmic Love *Pogo - Doo D'Doo *Approaching Nirvana vs Chase & Status - No Strings for Time *Approaching Nirvana - No Strings for Time *Hans Zimmer - Mombasa *Hans Zimmer - Time *Snow Patrol - Called Out In The Dark *Rezonate - Pump It! *Daft Punk - Voyager *Jack Trammell - Tactical Dominance *Paul Jebanasam - Prelude *Stephen Walking - Top of the World *Daft Punk - Steam Machine *Yoko Shimomura - Access the Grid *Yoko Shimomura - Digital Domination *Yoko Shimomura - Rinzler Recompiled *Yoko Shimomura - Darkness of the Unknown *Briskeby - Electro Boy *C148 - Shit with a Twist *Superhuman - Icarus *Daft Punk - Get Lucky |-| Hidden Music= *Juno Reactor - Mona Lisa *New Order - Blue Monday *Coldplay - Paradise *The Widdler - Lost In Space *The Widdler - Lost In Space Pt. 2 *C418 - Incredible *Kevin McLeod - Mechanolith *The Killers - Human *Daft Punk - Human After All *Daft Punk - Musique *Daft Punk - One More Time *The Glitch Mob - Drive it Like You Stole It *Multiple Artists - Toyager *Hans Zimmer - Mind Heist *The Glitch Mob - Fortune Days *The Glitch Mob - We Can Make The World Stop *The Glitch Mob - Seven Nation Army (Remix) *Jack Trammell - Stand and Become Legendary *Mark Petrie - Aurora *Zack Hemsey - This Is Our Legacy *Paul Jebanasam - Prelude Version *deadmau5 - The Reward Is Harder, Better, Faster & Stronger Cheese (Unreleased) *Plumb - Manic *Chaosphere - Hammer Smashed Halo *Dainumo - Batbomb *Pogo - Dumbo Remix *D-Jahsta - Slug Bass (P0gman Remix) *Reverse Enginears - Space Effect *Ramin Djawadi - Driving with the Top Down *Al Bizzare - Fire Breazze *Noisestorm - Backlash *Noisestorm - Airwaves *Liltommyj - Goof Troop Boop *Pendulum - Watercolor (Deadmau5 remix) *Ikaruga - Butsutekkai *Takashi Tateishi - Doctor Wily Stage Theme *Awolnation - Kill All Your Heroes *??? - Regular Show Ending Theme *??? - Gravity Falls Opening Theme *??? - Elevate Keyboard (Regular Show) *Yoko Shimomura - Gigabyte Mantis *Yoko Shimomura - The Dread of the Night *Yoko Shimomura - Sinister Sundown *Yoko Shimomura - Sacred Distance *Swedish House Mafia - Greyhound (Original Mix) *Sedi & Meyerson - Shellshock (Original Mix) *Space Buddha - Mental Hotline *Yaz - Situation *Hans Zimmer - Time (Auva ChillStep Remix) *Florence And The Machine - Cosmic Love (Seven Lions Remix) *Phaeleh feat. Soundmouse - Afterglow (Akira Kiteshi Remix) *ADELE - Skyfall *Sencit Music - Something To Fight For *Passion Pit - Take a Walk *Seba - Painted Sky (Talon dubstep Remix) *Daft Punk - Rinzler (Kaskade Remix) *Metric - Synthetica *Bear McCreary - Maverick Regeneration *Skifonix - Flatline *Tut Tut Child- Run The Show *TVDS - For You *Rogue - Adventure Time *Pegboard Nerds - Self Destruct *Approaching Nirvana - Dark Side Up *Approaching Nirvana - I Dream in SNES *Tag Team - Pig Power in the House *UN Owen Was Her? - ZUN *Madness - Muse *Sky Travellers - JulesKennedvitch *Rocktronik - Pegboard Nerds *UN Owen Was Her? (Ronald McDonald Mix) - ZUN *Bug Hunt - Skillrex *The 88 - At Least It Was Here *The Fixx - Beautiful Friction *Mark Tortorici - Invader Zim Credits *Daft Punk - Get Lucky (David A Remix) *Sonic Colors Music - Aquarium Park Act 1 *Sonic Heroes Music - Power Plant |-| Far Far Away (Album 1)= This album is unlocked when you play as Luke Skywalker 500 times. *P.SUS - A Long Time Ago *Dainumo - Light Speed *Jeesh - Sky Walking *Pogo - Yoda Yodel *P.SUS - The Rebel Alliance *Dainumo - Sidious *Jeesh - Saberz and Laserz *P.SUS - I Know... *Dainumo - Star Story *Jeesh - Han and Leia *P.SUS - Sith Saber *Dainumo - Artoo! *Dainumo - Luke *Dainumo - Luke (Extended) *Jeesh - The Force |-| Hurry Up, We're Dreaming (Album 2)= This album is unlocked when you play on the Exit 9B stage at 12:00 PM. *M83 - Intro *M83 - Midnight City *M83 - Reunion *M83 - Where the Boats Go *M83 - Wait *M83 - Raconte-Moi Une Histoire *M83 - Train to Pluton *M83 - Claudia Lewis *M83 - This Bright Flash *M83 - When Will You Come Home? *M83 - Soon, My Friend *M83 - Mirror *M83 - My Tears Are Becoming a Sea *M83 - New Map *M83 - Another Wave from You *M83 - Splendor *M83 - Year One, One UFO *M83 - Fountains *M83 - Steve McQueen *M83 - Echoes of Mine *M83 - Klaus I Love You *M83 - Outro Category:Mario Series Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Peira and Sheyna Category:Fighters of Lapis Category:Baby Waffles Category:Doodleland Category:Lapis Hearts Category:Kid Icarus Series Category:Kid Icarus Category:That One Category With a Long and Uninteresting Name That I Do Not Wish To Remember Category:Kingdom Hearts Series Category:Gravity Falls Category:Megaman Category:Sonic Category:Sonic Series Category:King of Fighters Category:AVGN Category:Angry Video Game Nerd Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Metroid Games Category:Metroid Series